


Reborn beside you

by Liana (Elexa)



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Liana
Summary: Vergil had finally won against Dante; however, he hadn’t been prepared for what came afterwards.





	Reborn beside you

**Author's Note:**

> This one is my first DmC fanfiction and probably my only one for a long time.  
> Anyway, please enjoy reading!

“I hope, that we will manage to break the circle this time, Vergil.”

“What circle, brother?”

“The whole death and reincarnation one.”

“I hate you too, Dante.”

It had been so easy. They had been fighting another group of demons in there whatever-the fuck-it-was week in hell.

He had seen a hole in his brother’s defence and had sneaked in a quick blow of his own in between those of the demons before returning to fight their common enemy.

Back then he had thought nothing more of it, after all, he had stabbed his younger twin hundreds of times before and Dante had lived, always.

So, when he had turned around after his half of the demons to find his brother swamped, the broad figure completely hidden from him by hellish creatures he had joked about Dante’s increasing age before killing those Demons too.

He hadn’t been prepared to find only parts of his brother. Shreds was the more accurate description. Rebellion was stuck in the ground a few feet away.

By the look of things one demon had been able to get his claws inside Vergil’s stab wound and had pulled.

When Vergil finally made out his brother’s head the younger had been long dead.

The first emotion that had hit him had been rage, before bliss over finally defeating his brother sobered him up.

He had finally defeated Dante. For once he was the one who watched over his brother’s dead form.

And without Dante in his way he could finally build his Kingdome, his Empire.

Building an Empire was more work than he had anticipated but Vigil took quickly to his self-appointed task.

The knowledge that, sooner rather than later they would be reborn, and everything would start anew fuelling him to move forward quicker than normally.

From time to time he would return to the place where his brother’s parts laid to check if he had already dissolved in ichor and dust, only to find each of the parts where they had laid the last time.

Nero, who had been furious over Dante’s death had long been imprisoned after starting many rebellions against him.

Months turned into years and Vergil ruled over earth like the King he had always meant to be.

From time to time the strange notion of missing his brother came upon him, which would lead him back down to hell, to the scattered shreds.

It was during one of those visits when he found the ground cleared from the red stain and his brother’s body and sword missing.

Cursing softly to himself he returned to earth, determined to enjoy the last moments he still had.

Nero had asked him once how he knew all of that and Vergil had enjoyed telling him of the many conversations he had had with his brother in hell.

However, years turned into decades and nothing happened. The notion of missing Dante grew stronger with each year his brother was dead with the only difference being that he had nowhere to go anymore.

Ruling alone quickly became boring too and added with the fact that there was no one anymore who matched his fighting skills he quickly grew restless.

For some time, he would spare with Nero, but the young boy was not on the same level with him when rested.

Not like Dante had been.

Decades went by and Vergil watched the humans around him age. Nero and he did too, however Vergil still notable slower that Nero.

Dante would have aged as slowly as him.

As Nero grew older, he began to dress more and more like his uncle. At first Vergil had been furious over this. Then he appreciated the Dante-like figure that would sometimes walk through his castle. But, in the end, he found his son’s appearance more hurtful than anything else. He would sometimes find himself to call out to Dante before realizing that the other was dead and the person in the hall was not his brother, no matter how close he looked like him.

Nephilim, he once had read, preferred the company of another Nephilim. Just as demons preferred that of demons, angels that of angels and humans that of humans.

And Vergil was the only true Nephilim in the world and therefore alone.

Decades turned into centuries and Nero died of old age. Vergil still did not look older than forty and Dante was still dead.

Finally, when his Kingdome celebrated 5.000years of his rule he had enough.

Handing over sovereignty to his most trusted advisors he began to search hell first.

He investigated every dimension, send out his underling to look under each rock, only to come up with empty hands.

It didn’t help that he didn’t really knew what he was searching for. He highly doubted that they would simply stumble over a reincarnated Dante and therefore he looked more like a spectral form of him.

As Vergil knew his younger twin the idiot simply got lost on his way to wherever he had to go.

After finishing his search through hell, he had even glanced down towards where their father was held and tortured but hadn’t seen his idiot anywhere, he moved on to heaven,

As a Nephilim he was allowed to spend short periods of time there and he used those to search for his dumbass of a brother.

During one of those periods he stumbled about the soul of their mother, which had returned to heaven after her death.

He had explained to her vaguely what he was doing and had simply said that Dante had vanished, and he had hoped to find him here.

His mother had only shaken her head and had told him that, as they were Nephilim, they wouldn’t return to heaven nor hell and instead would go on into a dimension that only Nephilim could enter.

He had thanked her but would return on short visits to her sometimes.

Instead of continuing to search through heaven which was a tedious procedure as his time there was always limited, he began to search for ways to enter that other Dimension.

Vaguely he remembered that Dante once told him that he gained some of his angelic powers in part of limbus that was too bright and friendly for limbus altogether.

It took him years to figure out a way to step into that dimension. To do so he needed something, any kind of object that was both angelic and demonic, something Nephilim.

He ended up using his brother’s necklace, the only thing he had taken with him that day and the only thing he had from his brother now.

To do so hurt, and only gained in devasting nature as he heard the pendant crack while he entered that bright part of limbus.

When his eyes finally got used to the bright light around him, he found himself on a broken and fractured gateway. It was like limbus but too bright and too hopeful.

In the distance he could make out a gigantic statue in the distance.

He recognized it from one of Dante’s many stories, it assumedly represented the first Nephilim. But, unlike from the stories, there were many tree’s growing on it. Under some he could make out people, lounging and laughing together as they ate apples which grew on some of the trees.

Finally, near the head of the statue he could make out the form of a resting young man.

A long red coat stirred in the breeze that moved the leaves of the tree he laid under.

Making up his mind Vergil began to walk towards the statue, choosing the gateway that would lead him higher and higher and thus closer to the resting boy.

On his way up he could see his reflection in one of the many reflecting pieces in the gateway and to his surprise he found that a younger version of him, around 20 years old, with neatly combed back hair stared back at him.

As he drew closer, he grew confident that the boy under the tree was indeed his brother. He could make out the white streaks in otherwise black hair and could watch his own face resting as Dante slept. Another major give-away was Rebellion, which leaned next to his brother against the tree.

A strange feeling of relieve washed over him as he realized that he had finally found his brother. That, after all those decades, he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

He could finally bring Dante back and the circle would start anew, as it should.

The distance between him and his twin shrank with each step he took and despite himself he could feel his steps quicken.

Yet, when his brother’s name slipped from his lips it sounded strangely angry, furious. So unlike how Vergil truly felt.

He stopped a few meters away from Dante’s feet and watched as blue eyes sleepily blink up towards him. There is surprise in them, then fear.

That hurt, a lot. Vergil knew that Dante never liked him, probably hated him at times, but his brother never feared him, or so he thought.

“Vergil? What are you doing here?” Dante asked him and it was embarrassing how relieved Vergil felt over hearing the other’s voice again.

“I am here to drag your sorry ass back to the world of the living, why else?” and wow, that was not what he had wanted to say. Well, maybe the gist of it, but not in those words.

Pain flashed in Dante’s eyes and Vergil felt his heart sink with each word his brother said:

“But why? Things are perfect. You get to rule over earth as you always wanted, and I am free of that vicious circle and my responsibility to stop you.”

He doesn’t know how to answer that, doesn’t know what words to say. Just then something their mother had told him during his last visit flashed through his mind.

_He had told her the truth two meetings ago and she had been as furious as he had expected. She had screamed at him that brothers shouldn’t fight each other but beside each other._

_When he had returned this time, she was a lot calmer that the last time and had only beckoned him over._

_“And you tell me that Dante wanted to break the circle?”_

_He had only nodded and had mustered his toes while she sighed._

_“And it never came into your mind that you might have done just that by killing him?” she had sked him, one hand placed gently on his knee._

_“Excuse me?” his head had jerked up and he had stared at her and that pitiful smile on her lips._

_“All I am saying is, my boy, that maybe what kept the circle going was your determination to return and now that Dante is dead, he simply … isn’t determined enough to return.”_

Back then he had only laughed had said that this wasn’t even a possibility. He hadn’t been able to imagine that Dante wouldn’t want to return.

At once his mouth was to dry and he felt the world around him turn. Balling his hands into fists he heard the cracking of glass and looked down into his right fist.

There in his hand laid the now fully broken necklace of his brother. The red pendant had fragmented into tiny shards and the picture of his Dante’s body in shreds appeared before his eyes.

“Vergil? Are you listening to me?” he heard his brother’s voice but couldn’t see him, all he saw were shreds and shards, all he had of his brother splintering apart.

He wanted to scream in rage, in joy, in frustration but found his throat still to dry.

Their conversation from so long ago rang in his ears, “I hope we can break the circle” and “I hate you too”. Their mother was screaming at him again that Dante didn’t wanted to be reincarnated again, didn’t want to live another life with him.

A hand was gently placed on his arm and he tumbled away from it, backed away until his feet lost their footing and he fell.

The last thing he remembered were his twin’s blue eyes switching from surprise into fear and back.

He woke up in his palace, his loyal servants by his side. Someone informed him that they had found him, sickly pale and lying on the floor and had brought him back here.

Shakely, he had asked them if there had been someone else with them which they denied and when he asked after the small red necklace, they had remorsefully answered that it had been reduced to dust in his fist.

That night, after his servants had left him so that he could sleep, while his blood coloured the sheets as red as Dante’s blood had coloured the sand back then he simply closed his eyes and dreamed of a bright day spent lounging under an apple tree with Dante by his side. For once they were not fighting, not even sparing, just bathing in the knowledge that the other was there bedside them.

When Vergil opened his eyes, he was meet by blue ones. “Vergil? What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I just enjoy a sunny day with my brother?” he asked and was pleased as happiness filled into those blue eyes.

He expertly dodged the apple that flew towards him and only smiled at Dante’s “Please don’t be such a sap, you douchebag.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun and if you did please leave a comment and/or a Kudo.


End file.
